herostarboundfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoePlay
http://starbound.wikia.com/wiki/Starbounds_Wiki Hey joe there is an upcoming game called starbound. I am working with the game developers for a little bit of marketing and what not. here is the site http://playstarbound.com/. I want to see if you can assign me bcrat on the wiki http://starbound.wikia.com/wiki/Starbounds_Wiki So I can start editing the background and promoting admins. the wiki has been abandoned for months. Thanks for your help.HeroGaming 22:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joe. This game is also coming out soon and I am going to be editing in about 30 pages today since new info is public that is allowed to be covered. Can you remove the old Bcrat. You assigned me as the new bcrat a while back when I was setting up the wiki but the old bcrat from when the wiki was something else is still on the admins. I don't want any confusion and people messaging the wrong person in the future. If that's something you can fix that would be great.HeroGaming (talk) 18:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Joe you are a legend. No need to respond. You are so fast.HeroGaming (talk) 19:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh one last thing. Sorry! On this wiki I am not listed as the founder because someone founded it for something else. Then I reclaimed it. Is there any way to change that?HeroGaming (talk) 19:08, January 15, 2013 (UTC) No problemoHeroGaming (talk) 19:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Image map problem preparing for game release. Hey Joe I have been doing a lot of work to this wiki to prepare for game coming out. I have a problem though. I know you helped me on another wiki getting set up for an upcomming game too so I thought maybe you could help with this one. I am image maping the front page. Like the whole page. 3 questions 1) Will image map links not do to well in google? Like will it hurt the sites searchability/ranking with them being image map link clicks vs having just a ton of text links? 2) I have searched everywhere for this one but can't get it done. Am I not able to link to an external site with the image map code? I have tried it every way I know but I have not been successful. Am I only able to link to pages on the wiki? If that is the case like I fear what would you suggest as a solution? 3) http://starbound.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Mainpage?oldid=3911 I have changed this to starbound wiki from starbounds wiki. This was 11 months ago I changed this but in google this site still shows up as starbounds wiki. I noticed that the edit said SEO is it better to be listed as starbounds wiki? I thought starbound wiki would be better. What do you think and why has it not changed in google? Am I supposed to change it in another place? (that's not one question but more of an I'm confused help me) Sorry to lay so much on you. Just trying to get prepared for the game to drop.HeroGaming (talk) 08:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) seo stuff 1. Ok I will probably spam text and text links below the actual image map to make sure google picks them up. 2. LOL I am a sillly little man. You have to have the http part for image maps to link out. I am a silly person. 3. Thanks for changing wgsitename for me. I think that will help with search results. Anywho thanks for all your help.